Educação Sentimental
by Gabione
Summary: Nenhum livro seria capaz de ensinar tudo o que ele precisava saber para fazê-la feliz.


Observações: Quero agradecer a todos da família ficwriter que me ajudaram nessa fic... Não sei o que faria sem vocês!!;  
A Mia Galvez por ser uma pessoa fofa e me ajudar com o Ron, e com o shipper;  
A minha beta por sempre me apoiar;  
E a Carol Lopez pela capa linda e rosa que me fez...  
Caso alguém tenha curiosidade, o hotel que usei para a fic é esse: http: / www . hotelgabbianoazzurro . com/

* * *

_**Educação Sentimental**_

- Onde estamos?

Assim que a festa de casamento acabou, pegaram um vôo com destino à Itália, para a tão esperada lua-de-mel.  
- Calma, Mione, deixa de ser ansiosa!  
Carregava-a no colo, mantendo seus olhos vendados.  
- Ah, Ron! Eu sou ansiosa, fale onde estamos de uma vez!  
- Pronto, pode abrir.  
Colocou a esposa no chão e tirou a venda de seus olhos. Ficou satisfeito ao ver a expressão maravilhada que tomou conta de seu rosto.

Estavam em uma varanda da qual era possível ver todo o esplendor do mar à frente. Além da fantástica vista que o Hotel Gabbiano Azzurro proporcionava, um céu azul claro, enfeitado com o pôr do sol, deixava a vista ainda mais bela.

- Ron... est... estou sem palavras! - ele sorriu satisfeito. - É tudo tão... fantástico!.  
Pulou no pescoço do marido e o beijou com carinho.  
- Obrigada por tudo!! Eu realmente não esperava.  
Segurava-a pela cintura, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos cacheados.  
- Sempre esse tom de surpresa! - respondeu sorrindo.  
- Seu bobo! - retrucou dando um leve tapa no ombro do ruivo. - Sério, você foi perfeito. Sei que fui exagerada por querer esperar até o casamento para termos nossa primeira vez, mas você entendeu que não era a hora certa para mim e fico muito feliz com isso. Obrigada!  
Ron a encarou com um sorriso forçado. Talvez ainda não tenha sido a hora certa para ele também.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dela acariciar seu rosto com suavidade. Adorava o toque de Hermione, causava uma série de gostosas sensações. Bastava entrelaçar sua mão à dela e seu corpo inteiro ficava ouriçado.

Como se entrasse em um transe, momentos de sua conversa com Harry lhe vieram à mente:

_- O que está fazendo?  
__- Ah... Você.  
__- Ainda não me respondeu.  
__- Estou pensando.  
__- Ouvir isso de você chega a ser hilário, Ron!  
__- Eu deveria rir, Harry?  
__- Mas, então, o que te faz ficar aqui no seu quarto enquanto todos estão lá fora festejando seu casamento?  
__- Estou preocupado.  
__- Pelo mesmo motivo de alguns dias atrás?  
__- Sim._

Subiu uma das mãos da cintura para as costas e, com delicadeza, trouxe-a para um beijo.  
Voltou a passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Ron e ele a levantou, de modo que ficassem na mesma altura.  
- Te amo tanto, Mione!  
Ela sorriu. Adorava os olhos de Ron, de um azul límpido, puro. E transmitiam tanta sinceridade que ela sentiu um sabor gostoso na boca ao responder:  
- Eu também te amo!  
Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar em um beijo doce e apaixonado. Andaram na direção da cama e ele a deitou carinhosamente.  
Tocou seu rosto, adorava a textura de sua pele, tão macia.  
Sabia que iria entregar sua posição, estava absolutamente nervoso. Suas mãos suavam frio e estavam ligeiramente trêmulas e a situação só piorou quando ela fechou os olhos no momento do toque.

Podia ficar ali horas, dias ou a vida inteira apenas a observando. Seu rosto trazia uma expressão calma e entregue, ele sabia que estava decidida. Hermione tinha um sorriso "bobo" no rosto e suspirava sempre que ele alternava o carinho.  
Aquilo era bom! Eles não precisavam passar daquilo para serem perfeitos, precisavam?

_- Ron, eu já te falei que vai dar tudo certo, você e a Mione se amam, só precisa manter a calma.  
__- Você fala isso com essa calma porque não teve o menor problema em... em se aproveitar da minha irmã!  
__- Vai começar de novo?  
__- Esquece! Deixe-me aqui, preciso repassar alguns pontos principais...  
__- Como?  
__- Sim, planejei tudo. Tem que ser perfeito! Agora vá!  
__- Deixe para planejar depois! Esta será a primeira vez de vocês, e pode se decepcionar, as coisas podem não sair como você espera"  
__- O intuito é me ajudar? Porque, Harry Potter, definitivamente não está conseguindo._

Hermione abriu os olhos e continuava sorrindo de maneira encantadora.  
Retribuiu o carinho acariciando o rosto do marido, e após se erguer um pouco, roçou o nariz no dele antes de beijá-lo, demonstrando que estava pronta para ir até o fim. Ela sempre fora assim, decidida! Estava determinada a se entregar naquele momento. Ron não deixou cair todo o peso do corpo sobre Hermione, era muito pesado e ela era frágil demais. Sempre fora bruto, não conseguia ser exatamente delicado como achava que ela merecia.

As mãos dela percorreram seu pescoço num toque suave, quase imperceptível, e ele sentiu os pêlos se arrepiarem. Em seguida, escorregaram por suas costas, por cima da camisa.

As sensações que o toque provocava eram estranhas, pareciam... choques! Percorriam seu corpo inteiro, deixando rastros por onde suas mãos passavam. Sua respiração começou a ficar descompassada e ele sentiu que ficaria sem ar por causa do beijo e dos "choques".

Sem tempo de se recuperar das novas sensações que Hermione lhe proporcionava, sentiu-a subir sua camisa e, em seguida, tocá-lo diretamente na pele. Seu corpo ferveu, ele aprofundou o beijo e relaxou um pouco. Os choques ficavam cada vez mais fortes, e seu corpo clamava por mais.  
Não podia perder o controle ou a machucaria... Não podia!  
Então, ela mandou toda e qualquer defesa dele pro espaço.

Os lábios, que antes estavam comportados e encaixados em seus lábios, caíram determinados para seu pescoço de maneira lasciva.  
Ficou momentaneamente sem ar.  
Os lábios e a língua dela percorriam com precisão todo o seu pescoço e ela parecia com tanta "sede" que Ron teve a impressão de que, se saísse dali, morreria desidratada.

_- Quer um conselho? Deixe acontecer e saíra tudo bem! Confie em mim!_

"Calma! Calma! Você não pode perder a linha!"  
Afastou-se ofegante, fazendo-a encará-lo com surpresa.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não... quero dizer, você sabe... Não precisamos ter pressa... Não é porque nos casamos que precisamos acelerar as coisas, não vou ficar chateado se você quiser esperar um pouco e...  
- Esperar um pouco? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
Ele respirou fundo, ela parecia ter entendido.  
- Exatamente, não temos que ter pressa, amor! A gente se ama e isso não vai mudar as coisas, não vou te am...  
- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu marido? – perguntou divertida. – Ron, isso é fabuloso, mas acredite em mim, não há nada que eu queira mais do que ser sua esposa em todos os sentidos.

E novamente passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, trazendo-o para um beijo.  
As mãos dela se entrelaçaram em seu cabelo e, ocasionalmente, passava as unhas pelo couro cabeludo.  
Puxou-o pela camisa, trazendo seu corpo ao encontro do dela.  
Enquanto as mãos dela passeavam com paixão por seu corpo, as de Ron tremiam e seguiam desajeitadas.

- Mione.  
- Hmm...  
- Não é para ser assim – sentou ao lado dela.  
- O quê? – parou de beijá-lo para encará-lo. Ron tinha um olhar indecifrável e ela parecia bastante surpresa. – Não estou entendendo!  
- O que estou tentando dizer é que não precisa ser agora, assim, como se tivéssemos marcado uma data, entende?

Falou sem pausas, praticamente sem respirar. Estava muito nervoso.

Ela sorriu e ele relaxou. Nunca havia visto Hermione tão tranqüila e sorridente, chegava a ser assustador.

- Eu também achei que pareceria algo "marcado" – ele respirou aliviado -, mas nesse momento sei que estou preparada, porque você é tudo o que eu quero.

Tinha que pensar rápido. Ela podia estar preparada, mas ele não estava...

"_Mulheres são engraçadas, acham que só elas ficam com medo! Medo? Não! Na verdade é receio! Droga! E se eu machucá-la? Pior! Se eu não for bom o suficiente para ela?"_

- Mas eu não – respondeu de supetão, e ao ver a expressão de espanto da esposa, concluiu. – Fiz planos para esse momento, e não era para ser assim.  
- Planos?! Você?!  
- Por que tem sempre que parecer surpresa? – estava ligeiramente irritado, era sempre assim. Depois ele que tinha a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá!  
- Não fique bravo, amor, apenas estranhei você planejar esse momento.  
- Só quero que saia tudo perfeito!  
Ela sorriu e o abraçou, fazendo a expressão séria dele sumir.  
- Se quer colocar seus "planos" em prática, quem sou eu para impedi-lo? – comentou brincando e piscando.  
Hermione se levantou e se alongou.  
- Sério!?  
- Claro! Mas me diga uma coisa: de quanto tempo vai precisar?  
- Hum... Uma hora mais ou menos!  
- Certo, vou jantar então, estou faminta!  
- Corrigindo, nós vamos. Aquela comida do avião era horrível! Além do mais, o jantar romântico faz parte dos meus planos! – informou com uma piscadela.  
- Uau! Jantar romântico! Quem diria que um dia você faria isso, Ronald Weasley?!  
- Engraçadinha!  
Ela deu um selinho nele e se afastou.  
- Nesse caso, preciso me arrumar. Vou tomar banho.

Ficou sentado na beira da cama. Tinha que pensar no que fazer.  
O quê ele confiava estava ali, tinha apenas que saber usar.

Quando Hermione saiu do banho, seu corpo estava envolvido por um robe, e seus cabelos estavam molhados. Passava a toalha para secá-los, porém a água insistia em percorrer seu pescoço e colo, deixando a pele dela mais convidativa do que já era.  
"Pelo amor de Merlin, Ronald Weasley! Controle-se."

Precisava se acalmar se não quisesse estragar aquele momento. Então, rapidamente se enfiou debaixo de uma ducha fria, e enfim desceram juntos para o jantar.

Hermione estava com um vestido branco justo no corpo, levemente rodado nas pernas, uma maquiagem básica e uma sandália branca delicada. Ron vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul bebê.

- Amo a culinária italiana!  
- Ron, limpe o rosto! Tem molho no seu nariz!  
- Ah Mione, dá um tempo!  
- Não fale com a boca cheia! – repreendeu-o.  
Após alguns segundos:  
- Então não fale comigo enquanto como!  
Ela rolou os olhos, mas sorriu.  
"Ela está sorrindo demais, isso está começando a me assustar!"  
- Eu me pergunto se algum dia você vai crescer...  
- Sou um homem, inclusive casado, caso não se lembre, _senhora Weasley  
_- Eu sei, eu sei.

A noite transcorreu tranqüila, o clima foi romântico. Ao final do jantar, Ron decidiu que a hora havia, enfim, chegado.  
- Amor, tenho que subir agora!  
- Como assim, _você_ tem que subir?  
- Sim, vou arrumar tudo, esqueceu?  
- Ah claro... Hum... – ficou desanimada.  
- O que foi? Mudou de idéia?  
- Claro que não, Ron! Apenas estou pensando no que posso fazer enquanto espero. Alguma sugestão? – perguntou. Mas, de algum modo, já sabia a resposta. Ron podia ser um perfeito cavalheiro naquela noite, mas continuava a ser o atrapalhado de sempre.  
- Não pensei nisso.

"Sou um ogro mesmo! Quero que minha esposa saia do quarto e não deixo um lugar para ela ficar!"

- Certo, sem problemas. Vou ler um livro no bar do hotel.  
- No bar não! – respondeu rapidamente.  
Ela sorriu e acariciou a mão dele sobre a mesa.  
- Vou ao hall, então.  
- Certo – respondeu, ainda desconfiado.

Ficou apreensivo, ela ficaria sozinha com um monte de gaviões rondando por aí. Hermione pegou o livro e ele perguntou:  
- Está levando a varinha?  
- Para quê?  
- Algum imprevisto, oras!  
- Que tipo de imprevisto eu posso ter aqui!? – estava se divertindo com a situação.  
- Vários! Seja uma mulher precavida.  
Hermione não agüentou e começou a rir.  
- Não vejo graça alguma nisso! Leve-a! – e adicionou ao ver a cara de desgosto dela pela ordem recebida -, por favor.  
- Eu não ando sem a minha varinha, e é apenas por isso que vou levá-la. – respondeu contrariada.  
Hermione estava prestes a entrar no elevador quando ouviu.  
- E, amor...  
- Sim? – foi até ela.  
- Se algum trouxa ou bruxo se engraçar para o seu lado, não hesite em azará-lo. Depois nós nos viramos com o Ministério bruxo italiano.  
Ela gargalhou gostosamente.  
- Está bem, amor – beijou-o no rosto. – Não se preocupe.

Após a saída da esposa, ele correu até a sua mochila e procurou pelo livro _"Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas".  
_- Saco, estava por aqui. Você é um bagunceiro, Ronald Weasley!  
Revirou a bolsa até encontrar o que precisava.

- Ok, vamos lá.

_**Primeiro passo:**__ Ouça__! Escute o que ela diz. As mulheres, muitas vezes, sentem-se incompreendidas e relacionam isso com o que chamam de falta de sensibilidade masculina, ou seja, a dificuldade dos homens em ouvir todas as loucuras que elas falam._

- Droga! Não é nessa parte! Eu já fiz isso!

_**Segundo passo**__: Atenção! Seja atencioso, repare nela. Cabelos, roupas, maquiagem, todas essas coisas que elas mudam diariamente. Acreditam realmente que é fácil reparar que colocaram uma sandália nova que combina com o detalhe do cabelo, por isso, na dúvida, sempre diga algo do tipo: "Como seu cabelo está lindo!" ou "Sua roupa está deslumbrante hoje!"_

- Ok, vamos ao que interessa.

Ele pulou as partes que já havia lido.

_**Nono:**__ Romantismo! Mulheres adoram um romance, por isso, crie um clima romântico: Nós já dissemos no quarto passo que ela tem que se sentir especial, certo? Nesse momento isso é essencial!  
__Tudo o que você puder fazer para que ela se sinta única será importante.  
__Coloque lençóis bonitos, mulheres gostam do belo. Transforme o quarto em um lugar perfeito. Deixe-o organizado!  
__E, toda bruxa que se preza, gosta de flores.  
__Espalhe as flores preferidas dela pelo quarto e pela cama. Se você for um ser insensível e não souber quais são, escolha rosas vermelhas, dificilmente errará._

- Er... Faço parte nesse grupo.

Com um aceno breve da varinha, Ron encheu o quarto de rosas vermelhas.

_Após as flores, coloque velas estrategicamente localizadas. Com as luzes apagadas, a iluminação indireta das velas dará um toque especial._

Mais um aceno e o quarto tinha velas por todos os lados.

_Por fim, coloque uma música romântica. Algo que ela realmente goste._

- Ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava! Que música vou colocar? Talvez uma que a mamãe goste, todas as mulheres devem gostar, certo?

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, e naquele momento se arrependeu das reclamações em relação às músicas da mãe e de se trancar no quarto para não ter que ouvir. Qual música colocaria?

Após longos minutos, Ron se decidiu. Enfeitiçou o rádio do quarto, e logo a voz de Celestina Warbeck começou a ser ouvida.

_**Décimo: **__Arrume-se!  
__Sim, não adianta o lugar estar impecável e você parecer um trasgo montanhês.  
__Vista-se decentemente. Coloque o tipo de roupa que sabe que vai agradá-la, afinal, é isso que você quer.  
__Arrume o cabelo também. Alguns homens não fazem idéia de que ele faz parte da aparência e simplesmente o ignoram. Não faça parte desse grupo.  
__E, como toque final, passe um perfume. Mulheres adoram homens cheirosos._

- Perfeito! Isso eu já tenho! Comprei um perfume afrodisíaco para esse momento.

Estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, era a primeira instrução que o livro dava para a qual ele já estava preparado.

Ron já estava arrumado por causa do jantar, pegou o frasco da bolsa e começou a passar de maneira deliberada o perfume, jogando por todas as partes do corpo que conseguia alcançar, até julgar que seria suficiente. Então, voltou ao livro.

_**Décimo Primeiro: **Tenha__ um bom vinho em mãos, de preferência, feito por elfos, é inegável que são os melhores. E elas gostam de luxo.  
__Além do mais, vai relaxar o casal._

- Também tenho! Só preciso encontrar...  
Recomeçou a mexer na bolsa de viagem de maneira apreensiva. Tinha que ser mais organizado.  
Após encontrar o vinho, pegou as duas taças que pedira ao serviço de quarto para entregar e arrumou tudo na mesa de centro. Com a decoração das flores, velas e o vinho, o quarto realmente ganhou outro ar.

_**Décimo Segundo: **__Relaxe! Passe segurança à sua parceira, é do que ela mais vai precisar. De resto, se seguir todos os passos desse livro, certamente terá qualquer bruxa aos seus pés. Caso não tenha conseguido fazer algo decente até aqui, desista! Você é definitivamente um trasgo montanhês._

- É ISSO?! Cadê? Onde estão as explicações? Só isso? Eu esperava por mais coisas... Vamos lá, você nunca me deixou na mão!

Ron apontou a varinha para o livro tentando descobrir se não havia algo escondido.  
- MERDA! Sou um trasgo!

Ele folheou novamente as páginas em busca de algo, quando o interfone tocou.  
"É ela"  
Atendeu nervoso, o maldito livro o tinha deixado na mão. Hermione jamais contaria com essa, achava que os livros poderiam dar resposta para tudo. Não que algum dia ela saberia da existência desse livro.  
- Oi, amor – falou nervoso.  
- Estou subindo, tudo bem?  
A resposta demorou a sair.  
- Ron?  
- Er... Claro! Pode subir.

Ron sentiu o coração acelerar, ela estava chegando e ele ainda não fazia idéia de como aconteceria. O livro serviu tanto quanto a conversa com Harry, ou seja, para nada! Relaxar... Humpf! Fácil assim!  
"Droga! Preciso me acalmar!"

"_**Crie um clima romântico"**__._ Certo, vou recebê-la no elevador com uma rosa.

Quando ela chegou, ofereceu a flor e segurou sua mão. Ao chegarem a porta do quarto, encarou-a e falou docilmente.  
- Espero que goste.  
- Eu sei que vou gostar. Perfume novo? – perguntou com uma expressão estranha, passando as mãos no nariz.  
- Especial para hoje! – respondeu piscando.  
Hermione sorriu sem graça e em seguida espirrou. Definitivamente, Ron não tinha noção do quanto aquele perfume era forte.

- Algum problema? – perguntou nervoso.  
- De maneira algu... – e novamente espirrou. Porém, esse espirro veio acompanhado de vários outros.  
- Sou eu, né?! Estou... estou fedendo? Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, sou um idiota!  
- Ron... "Acthim", você não é um idiota, apenas exagerou no perfume.  
- Devo ter exagerado em tudo. Sou um... um...  
"Trasgo montanhês, é isso que você é, Ronald!" – pensava ele.  
- Oras, fique quieto! Não é nada disso, vamos logo!  
Aquela era a Hermione que ele estava acostumado, autoritária.

O sorriso e o olhar dela quando entrou no quarto fez com que ele se sentisse mais tranqüilo. Ela tinha gostado! Pelo menos era o que parecia.  
- Ron, isso é perfeito! Está tudo fantástico! Lindo! Estou... Céus... Nunca imaginei! Nunca!  
Enlaçou seu pescoço e começou a chorar.  
- Não chore – pediu atordoado. Será que havia algo errado? Pelas cuecas folgadas de Merlim, por que ela estava chorando? Será que tinha exagerado, assim como o perfume?

- Ficou horrível, né?! Eu sou péssimo e não te mereço! - Hermione levantou a cabeça sobressaltada, do que ele estava falando? - Esqueça, vou arrumar tudo e...

Hermione segurou seu rosto com as mãos, ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou.  
- Por Merlim Ron, está lindo! Não ouse mexer na decoração. – concluiu limpando as lágrimas e soltando outro espirro.

- Acho que eu preciso de um banho. Você está espirrando muito, pode ficar alérgica ou...  
- Eu sei outra maneira de resolver isso.  
Ela pegou a varinha, e fez movimentos leves pelo ar.  
- Pronto, agora está na medida certa!

Ron se sentiu ligeiramente mais calmo, Hermione o olhava de maneira muito carinhosa, talvez ela realmente tivesse gostado ou simplesmente estivesse com pena por ele ter feito tanta coisa errada em uma única noite.

Os pensamentos de Ron foram cortados pela voz de Celestina:

"_Ah, vem mexer o meu caldeirão_  
_E se mexer como deve ser_  
_Faço procê um amor quente e forte_  
_Para sua noite aquecer."_

Ruborizou intensamente ao ouvir o refrão, isso não era algo que considerava romântico. Onde já se viu sua mãe ouvir isso?

Hermione começou a rir baixinho ao ver a reação de Ron com a música, com certeza não esperava por aquilo.

- Isso é... é...  
- Horrível! – respondeu sem poder se conter mais e cair na risada. Abraçou-o, encostando a cabeça no peito do ruivo para se acalmar e concluir. – Acho melhor abrirmos mão da música, Ron.

Ele mexeu nervosamente no cabelo, não era para ser assim. Rapidamente fez com que a música parasse.

- Tem razão, é péssimo! – respondeu amargurado, antes de concluir. - Desculpe, eu... não era pra ser assim. Eu preparei...  
- Não tem que se desculpar. Está sendo perfeito, como tem que ser.

Ron não respondeu, parecia evitá-la. Hermione se afastou dele e o encarou de maneira séria pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ele, por sua vez, desviou o olhar.

- Ron – chamou-o, carinhosa. – Olhe para mim.  
Demorou um pouco para fazer o que Hermione pedia, mas quando o fez, foi como se, num passe de mágica, se sentisse melhor. Seus olhos brilhavam de um modo que ele não se lembrava de já ter visto... Ternura, carinho, amor, era como se pudesse ver o que havia dentro dela e isso fez com que sentisse um calor gostoso e acolhedor.

- Estou com medo também. É estranho, isso deveria ser algo natural e simples, mas não está sendo. Não durmo há semanas, tenho tido sonhos confusos, e desde que marcamos a data do casamento, meu coração parece disposto a sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Céus, por que acha que estou sempre sorrindo?

Ron a encarou ansioso, achou que fosse por estar feliz. Como se tivesse lido sua mente, ela completou:

- Estou muito feliz em ter me casado com você, em finalmente ter a certeza de que nada mais vai nos separar, mas estou morrendo de medo de tudo isso, de como vai ser. Todos os livros dizem para relaxar, mas é tão difícil! – respirou fundo antes de continuar, como se estivesse se livrando de algo muito pesado dizendo aquilo. E Ron pareceu chocado, afinal, ela também tinha lido livros sobre o i_assunto_.– Mas hoje, enquanto estava lá embaixo sozinha, me dei conta que tem que ser assim. Nós nunca agimos com segurança em relação um ao outro, nunca soubemos exatamente o que fazer. O medo sempre esteve presente, sabe por quê? Porque nos amamos, Ron, e temos medo de fazer alguma coisa errada que estrague esse sentimento.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ela colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dele e concluiu:

- Ver você fazendo tudo isso, o lugar, o jantar, esse quarto e até mesmo o perfume e a música, só me fez sentir que estamos no caminho certo, amor. Nunca vamos ser perfeitos, mas sempre vamos tentar fazer o possível para ver o outro feliz. Eu sei que você estará sempre ao meu lado e que posso contar com você pra tudo.

Viu novamente uma lágrima no rosto dela, mas não pôde conter um sorriso bobo.

Ela tinha razão, como sempre. Aproximou-se e beijou seu rosto, impedindo as lágrimas de seguirem o caminho sem poder conter as dele.

"Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!", declarou entre um beijo e outro.

Hermione pegou sua mão com segurança e o levou em direção à cama. As palavras eram desnecessárias.

O beijo começou apaixonado e eles foram se deitando.

- Amo você, senhor Weasley!  
- Eu também, _minha_ senhora Weasley!

Roçou os lábios nos dela, fazendo-a sorrir.  
Encararam-se por um breve momento, até que ele pegasse uma pétala que estava sobre a cama e, com delicadeza, começasse uma trilha de carinhos, deslizando-a pelo rosto, pescoço e colo dela.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio gostoso percorrer o corpo. Ron estava sendo carinhoso de uma maneira que ela jamais imaginou que seria. Voltaram a se beijar lentamente, desajeitados. Não podiam negar, tinham pressa, desejo, amor, paixão, ansiedade... Algo intenso demais para definir com palavras.

O pensamento de que algo podia dar errado saía progressivamente de sua mente e tudo que conseguia pensar era nela... Os lábios, os olhos, as mãos, a pele, o cheiro... Tudo o que tanto desejava.

Eles já tinham dado alguns "amassos" antes, mas talvez pela certeza de que nada aconteceria até o casamento, não se sentiam inseguros ao se tocarem.

Transferiu os beijos para o pescoço, intercalando-os com leves mordidas, e ficou feliz ao vê-la prender a respiração e morder o lábio inferior. Aquilo podia ser "divertido", afinal.  
Começou um passeio com as pontas dos dedos, num toque sutil pelo braço dela, interessado em suas reações. Era algo fantástico e novo.  
Parou de beijá-la por um momento com um sorriso malicioso, que beirava a travessura. Saiu de cima dela e pegou uma nova pétala. Hermione entreabriu os lábios, demonstrando a ansiedade e excitação. Definitivamente não tinha idéia do que viria.

Desceu para os pés dela e começou a beijá-los, ela puxou as pernas por instinto, não conseguindo conter o arrepio que tomou conta de seu corpo, dizendo seu nome de maneira aguda. Ron esperou que se recuperasse e recomeçou o processo.

Puxou as pernas dela novamente para si, sorrindo, e trilhou o caminho com a pétala que estava nas mãos antes de beijar, acariciando com a língua enquanto lhe subia pelas pernas, até que chegasse às suas coxas.

Gemeu seu nome com a voz fraca e isso fez com que ele se sentisse mais seguro e confiante. Finalmente parecia estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Chegou próximo ao seu sexo, beijando-a na parte interna da coxa, quando ela se retraiu.  
Levantou-se e a encarou curioso. Será que estava indo rápido demais?

- Ron, não... não... não precisa fazer isso... – sua voz saiu falha e Ron viu nos olhos dela que aquilo não era uma proibição.  
- Nem se eu quiser?

Hermione abriu a boca, surpresa, sem saber o que dizer, e ele encarou aquilo como um sinal para que prosseguisse.  
Hesitou por um momento, então subiu as mãos pelos quadris e chegou à sua cintura.  
Tirou a calcinha com as mãos trêmulas e ficou mais tranqüilo ao constatar que não era o único que tremia.

Voltou a beijar suas pernas de maneira lasciva e só então alcançou seu objetivo.  
Foi estranho no início, mas logo seu sabor tomou conta dele e Ron começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua. Ela o segurou pela cabeça, incentivando-o a continuar. Aquilo definitivamente era mil vezes melhor na prática do que na teoria.

Os gemidos, sussurros e palavras soltas o excitavam, principalmente porque a sentia umedecer.  
Hermione não conseguiria mais se segurar e o puxou pelo cabelo com mais força do que previra.  
Ficou assustado, mas logo compreendeu o que acontecia. Hermione se sentou para tirar a camisa dele e o beijou com ardor, começando a passar as unhas levemente pelas costas do marido. Ele se afastou e tirou seu vestido, ficando vidrado por algum tempo em seus seios. Sem esperar mais, ele abocanhou o esquerdo e começou a massagear o direito.  
Ela arqueou.  
Sentiu seu membro ficar mais rígido, talvez aquele fosse o momento. Tentou abrir o botão da calça de maneira desajeitada e ficou surpreso quando a viu ajudá-lo.

Ainda tremiam. Voltou a deitar sobre ela, beijando seu ventre e em seguida seus seios novamente.

- Ron... Vai me enlouquecer assim...

Sorriu, afinal, aquela era a intenção! Desde o início não sabia bem o que fazer, mas de algo tinha certeza: tinha que tentar fazê-la gostar.  
Beijou-a na boca... ansiedade, medo, paixão... Queriam tanto aquilo.

Lentamente, durante o beijo, iniciou a penetração.  
Sentiu-a contrair o corpo... desceu os beijos para seu pescoço. Tentaria novamente.  
Hermione mordeu os lábios com força, aquilo estava se tornando dolorosamente prazeroso, e cravou as unhas em suas costas, como se aquilo pudesse ajudá-la a controlar o misto de sensações.

Ainda se sentia inseguro, não sabia se ela estava gostando ou não. Tinha que descobrir logo, porque ele estava completamente extasiado com a situação. A cada momento se tornava melhor e com certeza seria mais difícil parar.

Após algumas investidas por parte dele, Hermione sentiu o corpo relaxar e, aos poucos, a dor dava espaço ao prazer. Ron parecia estar ficando mais entregue também.

Um gemido seco e rouco foi ouvido e Ron parou.  
- Eu... eu te machuquei? Está doendo? Devo par...  
- Mais que droga, Ron, não pare! – repreendeu-o.

Não precisou pedir uma segunda vez.

Entrelaçaram uma das mãos e seguiram num ritmo delirante, como se um maestro coordenasse cada ato. Seguiam com paixão, desejo e amor. As dúvidas e medos todos esquecidos para finalmente se completarem de maneira sublime.

* * *

_Oh, bem-amada, eu não te amaria!  
Em teu abraço eu abraço o que existe,  
a areia, o tempo, a árvore da chuva,  
e tudo vive para que eu viva:  
sem ir tão longe posso ver tudo:  
vejo em tua vida todo o vivente. _

Ron não se cansava de olhá-la. Nunca imaginou que Hermione transmitisse tanta calma enquanto dormia. Sempre tão altiva, jamais a imaginara assim.  
Seu peito se movimentava lentamente e ele pode sentir como se dependesse da respiração dela para viver.  
Em seu rosto uma expressão de tranqüilidade e até um sorriso estavam pintados. Era tão reconfortante olhá-la.

Queria decorar todos os detalhes dela. De repente isso lhe pareceu tão importante quanto o próprio ar.

Seus olhos, agora fechados, sempre tão expressivos.  
Seu nariz delicado, seus lábios perfeitos...  
Ah sim, ela tinha sardas. Não tantas como ele, mas algumas poucas distribuídas por sua pele clara. Era mais bonito assim, como se cada pintinha tivesse sido desenhada com lápis de cor.  
Era linda!  
Poderia passar a vida inteira a observando que jamais se cansaria.

Agora entendia que conselhos, livros ou qualquer coisa do gênero que fossem relacionados à educação sentimental, jamais ensinariam a ele como lidar com Hermione, pois ela era única e especial. E a idéia de aprender no dia-a-dia ao lado dela era tentadora e fascinante.

Sentiu o sono chegar e aconchegou-se a ela e então a vida lhe pareceu tão simples. Adormeceu inebriado e tranqüilo, pois ela sempre estaria ali!


End file.
